We propose to explore the possibility that the pharmacological action of ethanol may involve metabolicinteractions with the natural body constituents gamma-hydroxybutyrate (GHB) and its precursors, gamma-butyrolactone (GBL) and 1,4-butanediol (1,4-BD).